


The New Hounds

by OddRocket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Bandits & Outlaws, Bikers, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Motorcycle club, Motorcycles, Multi, Not Beta Read, Organized Crime, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Violence, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddRocket/pseuds/OddRocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rumble of approaching motorcycles wasn’t a rare sound in Beacon Hills. It had a long history of being the hub of intense violence in the MC world for decades, stretching back to the late 1960s. The New Hounds and The Ancestors Motorcycle Clubs had various wars over anything from turf to philosophy since the latter rolled up in 1968, wanting to carve out a piece of their own territory in California. After many lives were lost on both sides, an agreement was reached in 1975 to split the land and keep out of each other’s business dealings to maintain the fragile peace.</p><p>Fast-forward to the present day; of course that wasn't going to last.</p><p>A Teen Wolf fic with some dynamics and ideas taken from Sons of Anarchy.</p><p>(currently on hiatus but still writing. will be uploading chapters soon!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background

Background

The rumble of approaching motorcycles wasn’t a rare sound in Beacon Hills. It had a long history of being the hub of intense violence in the MC world for decades, stretching back to the late 1960s. The New Hounds and The Ancestors Motorcycle Clubs had various wars over anything from turf to philosophy since the latter rolled up in 1968, wanting to carve out a piece of their own territory in California. After many lives were lost on both sides, an agreement was reached in 1975 to split the land and keep out of each other’s business dealings to maintain the fragile peace. It was agreed that The Ancestors would keep control of the arms trafficking, while The New Hounds had the drug trade. Both could remain the ‘protectors’ of local businesses and divided the city accordingly.

This cohabitation lasted until a suspected arson attack six years ago on The New Hounds club house left the President, his old lady and five other members dead, alongside one members’ wife and three children. It had been a tragedy that shook Beacon Hills to the core and any remaining shred of the original peace treaty was destroyed. It had come after much tension had been building between the two clubs for over a decade, since the late-90s, with more and more fights and failures on both sides to uphold the bargain surrounding gun and narcotics trade. It was the nail in the coffin for the agreement, and any remaining shred of tolerance either club had for the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is an idea I had while re-watching the first season of Sons of Anarchy. I thought how awesome it would be to have Teen Wolf characters in that kind of Motorcycle Club world, so I thought I would give it a go! I'm not sure where this is going to end up, I have some vague ideas, but I always welcome suggestions.
> 
> Not Betaed so any mistakes are my own. I welcome criticisms etc because I am very new at this and that's probably the way I am going to learn the best! (Also I'm British so I apologise if anything isn't correct in terms of American speech or terminology etc!)
> 
> I'm using some words/phrases from SoA so 'MC' and 'old lady' etc are all from that. I'm far from an expert but I will try my best!
> 
> (Side note: If you want music suggestions to go along with reading this, I am basically listening to songs from the Peaky Blinders soundtrack over and over because they have the kind of vibe I am going to try and aim for with this!)


	2. Present Day

“Stiles, I don’t like it.” His father was stood in front of the door blocking his path.

“I’m gunna be late, so could you shift?” Stiles attempted to reach around the older man to open the door, but once again his dad moved to stop him. Dramatically sighing and throwing his hands into the air Stiles tried a different tactic.

“Look I know Dad, okay? I get it. But if you hadn’t noticed that stack of overdue bills on the table isn’t exactly disappearing. You have to let me do this.” He saw the shame cross his father’s face and his realisation that he wasn’t going to win this argument, mainly because they couldn’t afford to. 

After a few moments he finally stepped aside. Stiles walked past and received a strong hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

“Be careful.” 

“Yeah, I know.” He stepped out into the cool late afternoon air and walked to his Jeep.

\---

“Sorry I’m late man, my dad was freaking out about this again.” Stiles shouted over the squeal of his wheels under the strain of the intense breaking. He could feel the glare from his best friend drilling into the side of his head as he got in the passenger door, “What?”

“Stiles, are you sure this is a good idea? It wasn’t exactly easy to convince them...” He was cut off by the vehicle being flung back into gear as it screeched away from Scott’s house purposefully to shut him up.  
“Stiles.”

He turned to look at Scott and was met once again with staring eyes. “What!?”

“I was saying are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Come on, it will be fun! Lighten up.”

“All I’m saying is it was hard to convince them to let you in.”

“Why is everyone making this such a big deal? It’s just a dumb job and I’m not an idiot. I get the whole ‘sworn to secrecy thing’ and honestly I could care less that they own it. I just need the money for my Dad. You know that.” 

“I know man. Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” The tension in the vehicle became awkward. 

It was broken by Stiles slapping Scott on the shoulder, and grinning at him a few seconds later.

“Come on, practice with me!” he was met with more staring, “Come on! You start.” 

“How am I supposed to...”

“Just pretend to order something. Actually, I should probably start right? Ok.” 

He coughed twice and dramatically pretended to smooth out his plain black t-shirt, as if it were a suit. 

“Hello Sir, what can I get for you today?” Silence stretched on and Stiles looked over at Scott repeatedly before hitting him in the shoulder, swerving the Jeep a bit by accident. 

“Are we pretending that you have already given me the menu, or?”

“Yeah you have the menu, come on try again.”

“But when did you seat me? You haven’t even asked if I booked a table yet.”

“You’re a pain in my ass you know that Scott. A real pain. So unhelpful. It’s a diner not a freaking restaurant. We’re here now anyway, so I’m screwed.” 

Both laughed as they pulled into the car park in front of the diner. The boys’ faces glowed blue in the strong light from a large neon sign; in a cursive font it read ‘Moonlight Diner’.


	3. The First Shift

They opened the heavy door and stepped in. The light inside was bright compared to the now darkening outdoors sky. There were booths lining all along the outside walls against the large windows. The seats were a dark blue and cracked from years of use. To the left were contrasting red stools, lining a raised counter, which faced into the small kitchen. It was nearly empty, apart from three tired looking men all hunched in a booth in the corner together, each cradling a cup of coffee in weather-worn hands, bright yellow hard hats sat on the table top. 

Stiles flicked his eyes over to Scott and received a friendly slap on the back before being motioned in the direction of the counter.

“Erica?” They were met with silence before a blonde girl peaked around the corner from the kitchen.

“Hey. This the newbie?” She nodded to Stiles.

“Yup, that’s him.” Stiles awkwardly shifted under her gaze that looked him up and down judgmentally.

“Alright, go through that door and you can get started. Any orders from the clubhouse?” 

Stiles made his way around the ‘Staff Only’ door and into the kitchen, feeling totally intimidated by the young manager, who had now turned her full attention towards writing down a list that Scott was reeling off from his phone. He walked to his right and now found himself next to Erica behind the counter with his back to the small kitchen. 

“When are they getting in?”

“Shouldn’t be too long, they said thirty minutes about five minutes ago.” Erica nodded her head and then turned to stare at Stiles who stood uncomfortably beside her.

“Grab an apron then.” She rolled her eyes and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder before striding back into the kitchen. He took a stained white apron off the hook near him and flung it over his head before staring at Scott.

“She’s a bundle of laughs huh?” Scott just laughed and reached over the counter, patting him on the shoulder making a sarcastic ‘aww’ face. “Shut up Scott.”

“Do you want to chat all day, or are you here to work?” Erica poked her head around again and raised an eyebrow at him.

Lifting his hands in defence he widened his eyes at Scott and mouthed ‘help’ before following her, dragging his feet on purpose. This was going to be a long first shift.

\---

Five minutes later he had been given a very quick tour around the kitchen and had met Isaac who sauntered in from outside after Erica had shouted at him to ‘put the damn cigarette out and get to work’. He was the cook. He didn’t say much but he seemed friendly enough, especially compared to his other new colleague, as he actually smiled at Stiles and shook his hand when they met. Stiles thought he recognised him from high school, but he didn’t get a chance to talk to him before he was being dragged away.

“You don’t need to know about the cooking part. You will either be over there washing up or out front taking orders and serving. You think you can handle that?” Erica stood, hands on her hips waiting for his reply.

“Yeah I think I can handle that.”

“Good. This week I’m here to help you through the first few shifts, but after this you will pretty much be on your own. I’m starting college next week so you will be here when I can’t be. You don’t go to college right?”

Stiles shook his head, no.

“Great, ok. We have twenty minutes to get everything ready for when the boys arrive. Can you wipe down all the tables?” He didn’t get a chance to respond before a load of cleaning materials were being launched at his head, which he managed to catch by some miracle. 

He made his way back out into the main diner and ran his hand through his hair, making it spike up and look even more messy than normal. Scott looked up from his phone and smirked at him knowingly. In return Stiles lifted up his middle finger and smiled before making his way to the first table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry nothing exciting is happening yet but this is probably going to be a slow burner! Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Ten Minutes Late

It didn’t take Stiles long to realise that no amount of singing along to cheesy tunes from the radio, or making the occasional hilarious quip at Scott, after several irritating comments about how he had ‘missed a spot’, could help cleaning tables and counters even slightly interesting. He finished quickly, not out of some newfound incredible ‘table-cleaning’ skillset, but because he wanted the torture to end.

Erica didn’t even look when she said ‘good enough’ before dragging him to the sink to wash thirty sets of cutlery at lightning speed. Next he found himself back on the main floor laying out all those sets on the five booths which sat right next to the front windows, opposite the kitchen. 

They finished and were ready exactly at the time the big arrival was expected. 

Stiles felt the heat of running around, plus the kitchens warmth, pounding on him. He stood next to a fan by the counter, holding his t-shirt up slightly as he followed its path as it moved left to right. He looked over to Erica and was met with judgemental eyes as she shook her head. 

They heard them before they could see them. Stiles pulled his shirt back down quickly and threw his apron back on. He slid over the counter top, much to Erica’s dismay, landing next to her. 

Scott straightened up as the rumbling got louder and went to the door, ready to hold it open. The three men who had been chatting casually in the corner quickly downed their refilled coffees, nodded thanks, and left a generous tip.

“Say hi to Peter for us?” 

“Will do, see you tomorrow Rob.” Erica smiled as the men went to get in their trucks.

Finally out of the night time darkness came thirty headlights. The bikes grumble was so loud that Stiles could feel it shaking him. They pulled into the now empty carpark one by one. The noise from the bikes began being replaced with boisterous laughing and talking as they made their way to the diner. 

“Go grab the beers from out back.” Erica pushed him, pressing a key into his hand, as she made her way around to meet the club. 

Scott still waited patiently, holding the door open ready for the first member to enter.

Stiles jogged past Isaac who was lining up trays of various food ready to be taken out. It was the kind of food Stiles would have at fit over if he saw his father even thinking about eating it.

He walked to the back and found two huge coolers sat outside. Unlocking the padlock on the closest box he took out a crate of beer. Struggling with the weight of it, he made his way back inside before repeating the process once again. They were definitely heavier than they looked. Stiles’ arms shook under the weight of the second box as he lifted it out and set it on the ground.

The breezy night air was a welcome change from the unrelenting heat found in the kitchen. He definitely took longer than necessary in waiting to pick the beers up just to enjoy the chill a few seconds more.

As he made his way back inside he saw the whole club now filled the booths; their voices filling the small space. It was quite a sight when Stiles shoved the second crate of beers onto the counter and finally got a chance to look out at them. It was quite intimidating. Sure you couldn’t go a day in Beacon Hills without seeing at least one biker, but seeing thirty all in one place only a few feet away was definitely something else. 

They all wore vests in black leather, a few in dark denim, with ‘The New Hounds’ embroidered colours on the back. The name was in bright red surrounding a picture of a snarling wolf. The exposed teeth stood out in their bright white, contrasting the dark grey fur. It looked straight ahead out of each patch as if it were a challenge to any who looked. 

Stiles realised he was staring when Isaac bumped past him taking some beer bottles out of the crates and beginning to pop the tops off.

“Take those over would you Stiles? I’m taking my break.” All the food seemed to now be on the tables and being snatched up quickly. 

He watched Erica go over to a booth and take the hand of a member, leading him away, which got a round of whoops and whistles from the five tables.

Nudging Isaac Stiles lifted his eyebrow in question, “Who’s that?” 

“That’s Boyd, he’s only just got his patch. Used to work here too before he joined the club. He’s a really nice guy.”

“You mean a brave one. She scares the shit out of me dude.” Stiles said dramatically before laughing with Isaac. 

He felt Erica’s eyes on him as she pointed to the bottles and then to the booths. He saluted her and got a hair flip in return.

“She’s normally a bit less uptight but you started on the bimonthly ‘wolf outing’. It always stresses her out.”

Stiles took a tray of now open beers over to the first table and he instantly recognised two of them from high school. He hadn’t seen them for nearly two years so it startled him slightly, making the bottles clink together. 

He was met with a familiar pair of self-righteous eyes.

“Stilinski. Who would have thought? It’s been a while.”

“Jackson.” He nodded before switching his full attention to the other, “Hey Danny! How have you been?” 

“Good man, good. How’s college going?”

“I dropped out...” He was cut off by a bark of laughter from the blonde,

“Wow, couldn’t handle the esteemed Beacon Hills community college? I thought you had at least one brain cell?” The others at the table laughed along with him while Danny sent him an apologetic look.

Trying to control himself he set the last beer down with some force, making it foam up a little, before plastering on a fake smile. In any other circumstance he would have torn Jackson down with a fine blend of sarcasm and wit, but he didn’t want to give any reason to be fired on his first day.

“If there’s anything else you need just let me know.” He turned away and dropped the fake smile instantly.

Striding back over to the counter, he put the tray down with a bit too much enthusiasm.

“Isaac can you handle this for a bit. I need to go outside for a minute.”

“Sure man, you alright?”

“Yeah I’m good. Won’t be long.” Stiles patted him on the shoulder in thanks and made his way out back again. 

Throwing open the door he ripped his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket with his lighter and put one between his lips.

Flicking the lighter only made it spark back on his thumb burning it. Grunting he threw it against the wall. 

Looking up he found himself met by amused blue eyes. He looked over the person attached to said eyes and quickly and noticed the leather vest with a title patch stitched on the front: ‘Vice President’.

Shit.

The man quirked his eyebrow and sipped his beer. “Bad day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments/kudos etc. I really appreciate it :)


End file.
